


玩火-04

by RUBYnct7D0606



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUBYnct7D0606/pseuds/RUBYnct7D0606
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	玩火-04

主：娜燦、諾燦  
ＯＯＣ，微Ｈ

－－－－－－－－

玄關傳來了動靜，隨後關門聲讓正在廚房的李東赫知道李帝努剛回來，看著滾熱的大醬湯香氣瀰漫，嚐了一口滿意的點頭就關上火，下一秒背後貼上的溫度讓李東赫愣了一會，李帝努從後方環住腰部，把下巴靠著李東赫的肩上。

男人辛苦一天，木質的清香味彷彿是他本身的味道，如同本人一樣。

李東赫看不見他的表情，就這樣動也不動讓他倚靠，思考著李帝努是不是假日加班而忙了一天，隔著那幾層布料，才發覺李帝努連外套都還沒脫下。

只好轉身和李帝努拉開距離。

「餓了吧！？我做了點東西。」

抬頭，李帝努只是面無表情直直盯著自己的雙眼，不明的壓迫感襲來，李東赫是第一次看見這種表情。

「怎...怎麼了？」

「東赫。」下一秒，李帝努的眼神才轉為李東赫熟悉的溫柔，語氣裡透露著不安，他想尋求肯定的答案，所以再度把人擁入懷中「你的內心只有我，對吧？」

雖然李東赫有些不明白的遲疑，但還是伸出手抱住了他。

李帝努明白，李東赫本身存在浪漫的天賦，卻比任何人都需要愛，外表的堅強終究只是軀殼，李帝努唯獨看見他拔下刺的時刻只有酒精搗亂時，曾為另一個男人哭泣到睡著，就算李東赫自己記不得，李帝努卻十分清晰。

那是第二次到李東赫住的小套房，擅自去接送李東赫下班時遇到黃仁俊，他一眼就看穿李帝努的心思，他是支持著李帝努，可黃仁俊是李東赫的朋友，他才是最常看見李東赫喝醉模樣的人，也知道有七年男朋友的人存在。

只是沒人知道那個人的外表與名字，那間套房裡找不出一點蛛絲馬跡。

李東赫和李帝努點了外賣，酒類也沒少過，或許有點自私，他只不過想更了解看不透心思的李東赫。

醉得不醒人事之前，李東赫擅自抱住李帝努，淚水果不起然沾濕肩膀上的襯衫，他跨坐在李帝努腿上就哭起來，像極了孩子，試著用手摸著李東赫的背，只希望能給他一點安慰。

「你很愛他嗎？」

「不愛了...」

他靠著李帝努的肩膀，雙手環住頸部，雙眼那滾燙的淚也燙傷李帝努的心，他的所有細胞都恨透那個男人，也羨慕那個男人。

「太痛苦了...救救我吧...」

李東赫在睡去前，留下如此一句。

接下來的日子，李帝努的追求李東赫從未牴觸過，那句話烙印著像一項任務，他願意給李東赫所有的愛，即便不見得有機會。

直到夏季來臨，他帶著李東赫抬頭望著絢爛的花火，短暫的美麗卻動人心弦，李東赫主動握住李帝努的手，兩個人十指交扣欣賞煙火，而李帝努的心為他跳動。

又有誰知道，李東赫從大學時期和羅渽民嚷嚷著一起去海邊看煙火，卻從未去看過，可李帝努彌補李東赫青春裡想實現的微小希望。

每一道浪花打碎曾經，再捲走自認為無關緊要的瑣事，命運不就是失去與獲得嗎？黯淡漆黑的感情裡添加光芒，哪怕是一瞬間，那也很美。

所以李東赫才願意奔向這一剎的幸福，愛上李帝努。

沒有人想被悲傷而左右，在李帝努告白的那一天，李東赫明白囚困自己的人便是自己，點頭答應新的愛情，明明都是在炎熱的夏季獲得幸福，卻不一樣。

李東赫接受李帝努時，他並沒有想起羅渽民。

「你的內心只有我，對吧？」

但待在李帝努溫暖的懷抱，他卻不合時宜想起了羅渽民，或許是他的出現打亂一切，又或許對他充滿防備，所以那好看的輪廓浮現上來。

李東赫回擁著李帝努，說著我愛你。

從李東赫身上尋找到答案後，他才放開李東赫，可下一秒充斥李東赫終於知道李帝努不安的來源，因為他從李帝努手中接回沒有電的手機，那隻掉在羅渽民車上的手機。

李東赫猛然一驚看著屬於自己的物品，內心慌張得快窒息，他不知道羅渽民與李帝努遇見到底發生過什麼，可能什麼都沒有，也可能提過什麼...

可現在李東赫只能保持冷靜，他對上李帝努的目光，才發現李帝努其實也正觀察著自己的變化，對視著，沉默中僵持了幾秒。

「在哪裡找到的？」

「你同事特地拿來給我」

「真是太好了！我去公司時向他道謝吧。」

提高音量的李東赫，演了一場看似豪無破綻的戲，李帝努最後只是放鬆得笑了笑，接受李東赫那看似驚喜又感謝的模樣，他不想在李東赫身上找出不願看見的陰影，只要李東赫說愛他，那就是愛他了。

羅渽民一早到公司就去見客戶，看似心情有些愉悅，灑下的網要在對的時機和對的場合才能撈起，刻意申請外出一整天，把落在辦公室的私人物品視為誘餌，至於陷阱利用李帝努設下的。

天色有些轉暗時，羅渽民回到公司時確實沒什麼人，伸手打開辦公室的剎那，他的領子被人用力扯，被跩進自己的辦公室時，他知道...

李東赫掉落陷阱了。

他被抵在牆邊，眼看著悻悻然的李東赫揪著自己襯衫的領子，皺成一團也不肯放開，憤怒的眼神正盯著自己。

「你跟帝努說了什麼？」

「原來他叫帝努啊...」羅渽民一派輕鬆的答非所問，接著一手抓住李東赫正拉著衣領的手腕，一手扯下被人握亂的黑色領帶，表情別有深意的笑著。

他不是沒看過羅渽民這副模樣。

答應和羅渽民在一起的三個月後，由於兩個人平常都形影不離，就算是情侶關係的樣子也和一般無差別，可羅渽民本身就是敏銳的人，他知道有個學長對李東赫有好感，時常邀李東赫吃午餐和去圖書館，李東赫當然學長別有意圖。

偏偏那一天和羅渽民起了爭執，原因是什麼他記不起來，本身就水火不容的人相處總會為雞毛蒜皮的瑣事爭吵，為了賭氣答應和學長去了圖書館讀書。

坐不到五分鐘的李東赫正想要離開，學長卻在臉頰上落下一吻，這一幕被遠處的羅渽民看見。

放學兩個人走在路上，羅渽民突然撒起嬌來尋求原諒，那時李東赫在一天的學習下本來就沒那麼生氣，就像鬆懈似的答應和羅渽民去他家寫作業這件事情，可他並不知道關上房門的剎那，羅渽民的面具突然崩裂，明豔的臉流露出來的是受困已久的野獸。

他將李東赫甩在床上就直直跨坐上去，抽起腰肩的皮帶直接綁住李東赫纖細的手腕，他們第一次是醋意引發的衝動，如此憤然、侵佔、毫無保留的灼熱。

那個吻點燃羅渽民狂躁的心，躺在床上的李東赫卻只能到羅渽民緩緩解開自己的扣子，眼神高傲又冷漠，面對身下人的慌張他也不亂。

如同現在一樣。

李東赫雙手被黑色領帶給綑綁住後，被推到一旁的雙人沙發，在他準備起身時羅渽民跨坐在自己身上抑止自己的行動。

「放開我！羅渽民！」

李東赫的力道終究比不過羅渽民，他胸前的肌膚被身上那人解得全透露，一股涼感串起全身，下一秒那人舌尖將他的乳首舔得濕潤，接著往上到頸部、臉頰，直到對上嘴時，李東赫撇開臉躲開了吻。

這行為成功把羅渽民拋到怒火之中，可他的表情依然豪無變化，抓著李東赫的下巴強迫他面對自己。

「你到底要怎麼樣才會放過我！？」

在羅渽民俯下身時，他看著李東赫紅著眼眶瞪著自己，淚水彷彿會失去防線，看十分可憐。

可他目不轉睛盯著李東赫的樣子，那年的離別又在眼前播放一次，他不想結束，也不應該結束，李東赫這三個字在自己生命裡烙印著，讓自己瘋狂得病了。

所以他無法妥協。

「那年夏天，你答應我的時候...就沒打算放過你。」

多情的雙眸產生一絲感傷，像是洶湧的潮水將翻吐出來前又逐起一道牆，滿溢的情感無法成為言語時，都是徒然。

李東赫望著這樣的羅渽民，當初充滿刺的兩個人待在一起，將常把對方扎的都是傷口，但也為了磨平無數的刺所以愛著彼此，李東赫先放手，而同意放手的人是羅渽民，他本是這麼想的，可他也沒意識到羅渽民依然像過去一樣，在乎自己。

此時此刻他不能對羅渽民心軟，卻心軟了。

「東赫...」低沉的聲音在耳邊響起，嘴被靈活的舌尖翹開，緩慢而溫柔的挑弄讓李東赫全身酥麻著，而唾液的水聲讓整個空間充滿曖昧，他感受到一隻不安分的手解開自己的褲檔，直到雙唇有餘力休息，那人握著情慾而腫脹的性物重覆說著「東赫...」

羅渽民的雙眼像旋渦一樣，把李東赫捲進背叛裡，好似同意羅渽民的審判。

被退去的西裝褲正灑落地版，接著連人帶起被扛到辦公桌上，冰冷的桌面讓李東赫抖了一會，而腿因為羅渽民的原因正開著，後腦被人扶著，敏感的耳垂被唅得讓李東赫忍不住加快呼吸，摻雜微些嗯嗯呻吟。

耳垂結束後是頸部，而李東赫因舒服仰後了頭，自己立挺的分身也被羅渽民持續刺激著，情慾充分發酵完成，羅渽民才解開自己的褲子，他緩緩扶上李東赫的肩讓他躺下。

正當雙腳被抬起，遠處的包裡傳來震動聲，將理智搖搖欲墬的李東赫拉回清醒，他將綑綁的雙手抵著羅渽民的腹部。

「不行...求你了。」

羅渽民固執又狂妄，李東赫就像是吸毒者曾為這樣的他吸引，但此刻他祈求羅渽民能憐憫自己，那軟弱的抵抗只是為了不要辜負李帝努。

震動聲停止後又開始，滾燙的巨物正抵在入口，身下慌亂的表情只是徒增羅渽民想侵佔他的慾望，他緩下身在李東赫的額頭落下一吻。

「我們一起闖禍吧。」

接著撞進李東赫的身體裡，也撞碎他身為李帝努情人的身分，淚水滑落沾染桌上的紙張，身體帶來的快感正讓他備受罪惡，那深入的灼熱燃燒著慾望，李東赫又陷入混亂的沼澤。

他知道羅渽民喜歡在做愛的時候欣賞自己表情的變化，所以進入時總是盯著自己，尖挺的性物不留餘地的闖入，猛烈地、不停地，恨不得把李東赫連皮帶骨的吞下，讓他只屬於自己。

過於習慣而契合的身體導致李東赫克制不住的呻吟，汗水混雜著墮落的色彩，將他描繪成需要愛來填滿的怪物，他忘記自己應該屬於誰，硬挺的紫紅色抽插著自己敏感的深處，感覺到自己快要不是自己了。

羅渽民拔出自己，他比李東赫抱下來，讓他趴在桌上。

「唔...！」再度在進入時，李東赫壓著自己的手腕也開始發紅，他忘記第一次與羅渽民做愛的時候是怎麼結束的，只記得他看到自己被勒得紅腫的雙手滿臉心疼。

他為自己上藥時，說不會再這樣了。  
接著轉秋的日子，有了第一次後，兩個人開始無數次的性愛，偶爾會在做愛時吵架，但他永遠鬥不過羅渽民，他就像一個演員，有時候像孩子那樣撒嬌，有時候卻壞得可以，但唯獨在霸佔自己的身體時，卻切切實實能感受到羅渽民的真誠。

現在他看到的羅渽民，在那真誠裡也沾染許多複雜。

讓他不盡猜想，他們分開了那兩年，羅渽民是不是為自己賣醉過？是不是也失眠過？李東赫何嘗不是有回播羅渽民的號碼，但傳來的是冰冷的女性聲音，空號的號碼讓他覺得可笑，兩個人都在分手後馬上換了號碼，才會演變成現在的畫面。

震動聲再次傳入兩個人的耳裡。

「帝...帝努...」李東赫在快感中想起另一個人的輪廓，卻引來後方的鞭咑「啊啊...太快了...」

「誰準你叫別人的名字！」羅渽民抓著李東赫的腰就進攻，被肉壁夾緊的分身得到充分的快感，再一會他就想要解放，而李東赫再那之前就先高潮，第二次是與羅渽民繳械時一同噴湧出來。

手被解開時果然有一道紅紫色的痕跡，羅渽民舉起李東赫的手腕覆上了吻，可李東赫卻狠狠的推開他，淚水毫不抑止的湧現下來，羅渽民看得心疼極了，當他的手想替人拭去淚水卻被打掉。

「別碰我！」李東赫捨起地上的褲子後，便擦乾自己那軟弱的眼淚，又變回冷漠的看著羅渽民「這樣...你滿足了吧？」

被欲望吞噬的人，可以純粹也可以扭曲，羅渽民靠近李東赫。

「你與我，終究是一樣的。」

整條路上李東赫都提不起勇氣給李帝努回電，回到家後，為了沖洗掉罪孽，在浴室裡任憑水沖打著自己，霧氣濛濛也掩蓋不了羅渽民對待的自己畫面，泛紅的眼眶流下的液體與溫熱的水參雜在一起，又鹹又苦澀，可看不清的視線裡又帶上過多的情慾。

李東赫的手緩緩從腹部往下游移。

「東赫，還好嗎？」

李帝努的聲音更讓李東赫恍然回神，他不知道李帝努何時回到家，也不清楚自己待在浴室多久，他回應了一聲沒事後就關上水，他選了一見過長的黑色帽T當做睡衣，也能遮掩手腕的痕跡。

一出來就看見李帝努穿著襯衫坐在沙發上看著書，聽聞腳步聲的李帝努抬頭就和李東赫對上眼。

「你又不接電話了？」

「抱歉...」

一聽道李東赫的道歉，李帝努心緊一縮便起身抱住李東赫。

「笨蛋，我知道你忙，我只是要告訴你今天要加班而已。」

被李帝努環住後，像被星光照耀般的溫柔環繞，有了星光點綴就不需要燭火。

「帝努，今晚也關燈好嗎？我想要你。」

李東赫需要滅火。

to be continued...


End file.
